Spicing It Up
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: Klaine Oneshot: Professors Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have eyes for each other, just haven't acted upon it yet. Very smutty!


The generically pretty geometry teacher Ms. Cooper was blabbing incessantly to english professor Blaine Anderson about her deadbeat boyfriend she just left and how they were fighting over who was going to keep the dog. But Blaine wasn't paying any sort of attention to her. Someone else caught his eye.

Blaine forced himself not to roll his eyes and she went on and on, her painted red lips constantly moving and her shallow eyes bright and insistent. She prodded his elbow, and he nodded like he was listening, but his eyes kept wandering across the room where psychology professor Kurt Hummel sat, sipping his coffee and flipping through the newspaper.

Blaine watched as Kurt adjusted his black, square framed glasses, clear his throat and cross one lean leg over the other. They were so long, Blaine kept himself up at night sometimes imagining how long it would take to worship each inch of his flesh all the way up to the prize. Blaine shook his head and turned his attention back to the coffee pot, trying to keep his thoughts pure.

Blaine mumbled an incoherent "Yeah," when Ms. Cooper prompted the "You know what I mean?" Blaine wasn't sure why she was telling him these things. They barely knew each other, but she always seemed to join him in his trip to the table where teachers could pour themselves some coffee and grab a pastry during the mid-morning break. Blaine suspected she wanted something from him, but little did she know he had nothing to give. He was as gay as they come, and Kurt Hummel was like his wet dream.

Kurt just really knew how to dress and keep himself well, which was something Blaine always appreciated in a man. He remembered Kurt's first day crystal clear as if it was yesterday because of what he was wearing; not because it was loud, but because of taste.

Blaine's gay-dar went off with exploding rainbow alarms because of Kurt's tight-fitting slacks, gorgeous button up and complimentary scarf. No matter what day it was, Blaine never noticed him repeat an outfit or have it clash with his gorgeously pale skin. So Blaine constantly found himself practically drooling every time Kurt strode confidently down the hallway, lips pursed, hair perfectly coiffed and handsome glasses always perched on the bridge of his nose.

Blaine loved confidence in a man too, but not the point of anti-sociality. Blaine noticed Kurt never really talked to anybody. He sort of kept to himself most of the time, but he seemed pleasant enough whenever he chatted with any of the staff. Blaine just sort of admired from afar.

Even though Blaine was simply dying to converse with the man, he found himself fumbling over what to say. Would Kurt make fun of his silly bow-ties, large nerdy black frames and his patterned cardigans? Would he try to discuss psychology? Blaine didn't know jack shit about psychology and would probably just bore Kurt with a stupid rambling about the ingenious science fiction of Ray Bradbury.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Ms. Cooper's voice interrupted Blaine's misty thoughts. He instantly felt embarassed because he was clearly tuning her out, and for the life of him couldn't remember her first name. Marie… Marge.. Maddy? Fuck.

"Yes?" Blaine prompted politely trying to push past it to save his own ass. He took a long sip of his coffee, letting it scald pleasantly down his throat.

"Did you not hear me? I asked if you wanted to go out tonight." She lifted a penciled eyebrow at him that disappeared under her brown bangs because he started having a coughing fit. "Are you.. are you okay?" She patted his back as he caught his breath. "So what do you say?"

"I.. I-er," Blaine stammered, his throat still scratchy. "Busy."

"Oh," her face fell. "Maybe some other time, how about-"

"Excuse me," a melodic voice interrupted. "Don't mind me, I just needed the creamer."

Blaine shivered as Kurt leaned over him closer than necessary reaching for what he needed. Blaine found himself holding his breath, trying not to breathe in more of Kurt's delectable cologne for fear he might maul him right then and there.

"Thanks," Kurt said swiftly, sending a saucy wink over his shoulder, making Blaine nearly collapse. Did that really happen?

To make absolutely sure, Blaine watched Kurt like a creeper, looking over the brim of his mug as it steamed into his face, trying to be semi-discreet. And then like a flash, Kurt glanced over his newspaper and smirked again, something deep and lustful in his eyes. It almost made Blaine hard in his pants.

"I think he likes you," Ms. Cooper commented, and Blaine had nearly forgotten she was there. "I always knew he was a faggot."

Blaine flinched at her use of wording and glared at her. "That's not very nice to say," Blaine snapped. "Just because he's gay doesn't make him any less of a person."

Ms. Cooper put her hands up on surrender. "Sheesh, sorry. Just making conversation," she mumbled before shuffling awkwardly away.

Soon enough the teachers started filing their way out of the teacher lounge to get to their classes and attend to various lesson plans or activities. Since Kurt looked like he wasn't moving from his cushy armchair anytime soon, apparently engrossed in what he was reading, Blaine stalled, pretending to be highly interested in an expired US Weekly magazine sitting on a side table.

Blaine flipped idly through the pages, and then wrinkled his nose at the stench of stale cheese, so he set it aside with distaste. He wasn't really sure why it smelled like that, but he really didn't want to know.

Blaine sighed, attempting to take another sip of his coffee but then realized his cup was empty. However, before he could make his way back to the pot, Blaine felt a blazing palm placed on his hip. Blaine instantly stiffened and glanced over his shoulder to see Kurt, eyes dark and sparkling, that smirk more prominent than ever.

"Hi," Blaine said stupidly, losing all coherent thought. Kurt was touching him. And they've never had any sort of interaction ever until now. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kurt murmured mysteriously. "In more ways than one."

Blaine shivered, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. "Hi, I'm Blaine, I'm the engli-"

"I know who you are," Kurt interrupted. "I've checked you out." He winked flirtatiously. "Now, what I wanted to address was the fact that you can never seem to keep your eyes off of me."

Blaine pulled at the neck of his collar, heat rising up his neck rapidly. "I, well.. I didn't mean to offend or anything-"

"So are you gay gay, or closet gay?" Kurt asked bluntly, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. "Because Melodie Cooper is under the impression that you're straight as an arrow."

Blaine coughed, shifting uncomfortably. "It's just never come up, and I'd rather not bring it up for no reason. You know how people get sometimes on issues of sexuality.."

"I see," Kurt said shortly, and paused for a long while, his lips turned down in a slight frown before, "I have a proposition."

Blaine raised his eyebrows as a prompting for him to continue, because to be frank, Blaine wasn't sure he'd be able to speak in that moment. Kurt was still touching him, and was much too close in proximity for sanity and wow, wasn't it suddenly a hundred degrees in here?

"Do you have a class right now," Kurt questioned, releasing his pressing on Blaine's hip and walking around to face him directly. "This is of vital importance."

"Um," Blaine cleared his throat. "No I don't, not for another hour or so."

"Excellent," Kurt grinned, his eyes scrunching up adorably behind his glasses. Blaine only had a moment to appreciate the view before Kurt was on him, fingers tangling in his gelled locks and sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth.

Blaine froze, utterly shocked by the situation as Kurt nibbled on his lip, his sweet breath washing over Blaine's face.

"Wait," Blaine mumbled between kisses. "What are you doing?"

Kurt sighed irritably, crossing his arms and taking a step back. "You want me don't you?"

"Yes," Blaine let out quietly, sounded like a muffled whimper.

"So what's the problem?"

As the blood rushed from Blaine's brain to his cock, he wasn't really sure what the problem was. He grabbed onto one last fleeting thought, hoping it made sense as it stumbled out of his mouth, "We just don't know each other."

Kurt smiled devilishly, pressing the pad of his finger to Blaine's plump bottom lip. "Fuck now, talk later, agreed?"

Blaine blinked rapidly as Kurt got near again, his lips ghosting over his. Blaine wanted to be noble, or say something rational like, "No we should go on a date first," but his entire body was thrumming with arousal, responding to Kurt's presence and light touches. It was impossible, he couldn't say no.

So Blaine crushed their lips together and groaned needily in his throat, twisting his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt pressed his body flush against Blaine's, unabashedly grabbing Blaine's ass and rocked their growing erections together, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine tried to change the angle of the kiss since their glasses kept bumping together, wanting to suck desperately on Kurt's tongue. After a couple failed attempts, Blaine huffed out in frustration, ripping his and Kurt's glasses off and tossing them onto the side table with care. "Now, where were we?"

Kurt chuckled darkly, fisting the front of Blaine's sweater and guiding him over to one of the couches. Blaine half expected Kurt to throw him down on it and ravish him to hell (like he damn well should) but instead he just stood there, smoldering and chest rising softly with each controlled breath. Kurt's cheeks were flushed deliciously and his eyes were black with lust. It made Blaine squirm in his shoes.

Blaine whined in frustration when nothing seemed to be happening until Kurt's hands went to the button in his slacks and zipped them down, gazing at Blaine to gauge each reaction. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt's slacks pooled around his ankles before slipping off his shoes and stepping out of them, wearing nothing but tight boxer-briefs that did nothing to hide his straining erection.

"I want you to fuck me over this couch," Kurt finally said, his words flowing around the room and caressing Blaine's eardrums like nothing else muttered in the world was as beautiful. "I want you to fuck me so hard and so good that every time you come in here ever again you'll only be able to think about this, and you won't be able to help but get hard each time you walk through that door."

Blaine made an inhuman noise that resembled gurgling as Kurt smiled amusedly. "So?" he prompted, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and sliding them down and off. His legs, jesus fucking christ lord almighty. They were so long, longer than they looked when clothed. They were lean and pale, but muscular at the same time, Blaine found himself salivating. He wanted to climb those legs. He wanted them wrapped around his neck. He wanted to bite and lick every part of them until Kurt was black and blue.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get to Kurt, to touch Kurt. It was like he needed it to live, to breathe. Blaine only had a taste of what to come, and he already felt like a dying man. "But I don't want to hurt you," Blaine realized. He doubted either of them carried lube to school, that would just be awkward.

Kurt just merely grinned again, a knowing look in his eye, trailing his fingertips along Blaine's clavicle, goosebumps erupting all the way down to his toes. "Don't worry," Kurt whispered. "There's something you could do for me that I would enjoy very much."

Blaine let out a strangled moan as Kurt mouthed lightly at his neck, then pulling his earlobe between his lips. "Rim me," he breathed. "I want your tongue inside of me. Right now."

Kurt pulled away, licking his lips and just smirking. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing, and what kind of hold he had over Blaine. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. As if to accentuate his point, Kurt leaned over the couch, presenting himself gloriously for Blaine, sticking his rounded ass in the air and threw another saucy wink over his shoulder. "I'm ready for you."

Blaine dropped to his knees instantly and crawled helplessly toward Kurt as if he was in a trance. Who was he to say no? Kurt was probably the hottest guy in the entire world, and he was giving Blaine the privilege to do these sorts of things to him. Sweet mother mary have mercy.

Blaine swallowed his access saliva a few times in anticipation before spreading Kurt's cheeks apart, groaning loudly. He couldn't believe this was happening. If he died right then, he would have died a happy man.

Blaine eyed Kurt's puckered hole hungrily, eager to taste as he darted his tongue out teasingly, making Kurt shudder. "More," Kurt commanded. "There's no time for teasing."

So Blaine obliged by swirling his tongue around and taking his finger and dipping it in past the first ring of muscles. Kurt sighed with relief, pushing himself down onto Blaine eagerly as his tongue followed suit, thrusting in and out. Blaine moaned pleasurably because Kurt just tasted so amazing and the hot pressure around his tongue and finger was enough to make him come on the spot. But he had to hold on. Soon that would be around his cock, and fuck.

Blaine closed his eyes, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, all the while adding another finger and gripping Kurt's left ass cheek hard enough to make it bruise. But soon Kurt was panting, letting quiet moans slip between his lips, so Blaine was encouraged that he was probably doing a pretty good job.

It wasn't long until the craning of Blaine's neck was starting to hurt and his tongue grew tired, so he crooked his fingers searching for Kurt's prostate, and hit gold when he cried out in pleasure, screwing his hips down again on Blaine's face. Blaine was sure that he could live there the rest of his life and be okay with it.

But Kurt had other plans, "Please, Blaine get inside me." Kurt's voice was completely wrecked. He was utterly in control earlier but somewhere between the rimming and fingering in preparing for Blaine's huge cock, Kurt had finally broken.

With triumph, Blaine withdrew, ecstatic that he also had an effect on Kurt and fumbled with his pants with shaking hands. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself because still didn't quite believe his good fortune.

"You okay," Kurt asked breathlessly, jittery and impatient.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Blaine assured, until he stood up, finally pushing his pants down past his knees, sighing with relief as he grabbed the base of his cock. It had been far too long since he had been touched. Blaine then aligned himself to Kurt's entrance, sweat dripping down his nose.

"C'mon," Kurt whined. "Hurry up! I need you."

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt's back, sliding his smooth cock between his ass cheeks, making Kurt shudder and thighs tremble. Then without warning Blaine started to push himself in, causing them both to moan brokenly.

It was all Kurt needed, to revel in the stretch and the pure, gorgeous pleasure of Blaine's cock inching inside him with each passing second. Kurt's sweaty abs slid against the couch as he pushed his ass higher up in the air, and Blaine responded by gripping his hips tight and throwing his head back in a moan once fully sheathed.

Blaine rolled his hips teasingly, petting his way down Kurt's shining spine before reaching around and grabbing his cock loosely in the palm of his hand. He pumped Kurt lazily, grinning like an ass, continuing to roll his hips deep into Kurt, knowing it wasn't enough for him.

"Blaine," Kurt growled. "Move."

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He pulled out all the way until only the head of his cock was inside Kurt before snapping his hips forward again and repeating the motion. Except on the 2nd upstroke Blaine rolled his hips again, brushing against Kurt's prostate, making him cry out again and nearly falling limp against the couch. "Yes."

After that, Blaine started pounding into Kurt without mercy, the sound of his hips slapping lewdly against Kurt's ass cheeks was mouth-watering, further intoxicating his sex high.

"Faster," Kurt grunted. "Harder!"

Blaine did the best he could, changing angles slightly to give himself an edge while Kurt would be left questioning his next move. Blaine felt his balls tighten and heat coil at the base of his abdomen as he hammered into Kurt's tight, hot hole over and over again; getting lost in the sensation, the sounds… the touches. The sparks of pure, insane bliss that would soon follow after this glorious fuck.

Kurt threw his head back, meeting Blaine's thrusts by harshly shoving his ass back, keening every time Blaine brushed his prostate with his cock. Blaine fisted Kurt's hair with one hand while the other gripped his upper thigh, further raising Kurt until most of his weight was against the couch. With each powerful thrust, the couch would scoot slightly, the wooden leg pegs scratching loudly against the floor.

"I'm so close," Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled his hair. "I'm going to come!"

Blaine sped up his wrist, pumping him in time with his hips until Kurt shrieked, coming hard all over the back of the couch, all air leaving his lungs as his body convulsed in mind-blowing pleasure.

Blaine toppled over the edge seconds later, coming hotly into Kurt's ass, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let out a strangled moan. When Blaine floated down from the soft, fuzzy place where he almost passed out, he felt Kurt limp and heaving against the back of his couch as Blaine pulled out with a whimper.

"Holy fuck," Blaine let out, falling to the floor, wiping the sweat off his forehead and reaching for his pants and pulling them up over his sensitive cock. "Jesus."

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed, stretching gloriously before he searched for his undergarments as well before glancing at the clock. "And just in the nick of time."

Once fully dressed, Blaine pulled Kurt toward him, pressing their lips together and humming happily in his throat. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Kurt promised playfully before they kissed long and languorously for what felt like forever with an added bit of light groping and loving nips.

After an insurmountable measure of time, the door creaked open and both men jumped apart, looking flustered to see Melodie Cooper gazing at them with wide eyes. "I.. I-I'll just go."

As she ran down the hallway, hand still to her mouth in shock, Kurt grinned at Blaine again, kissing him briefly. "See you at home, baby," he purred before sauntering out of the teacher lounge, swaying his sore ass, but he knew his husband loved a show.


End file.
